


Urge To Kill

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angry Danny, Atlantis, Background Case, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Danny Messer & Teyla Emmagan Friendship, Gen, Infected Angell, Infected Characters, Magical Artifacts, Mentioned Danny Messer/Lindsay Monroe, Sad Danny, Science, Worried Flack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When a murder case takes an unusual turn as Flack and Angell both touch an artifact of some sort and Angell tries to kill Flack, the team at Atlantis whisks them away to fix the problem. But not even an unwanted "vacation" in Atlantis with all that entails will stop the case being solved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came about by a fandom meme question in which two characters touch an artifact and then want to kill a third person. In the answer, Angell and Rodney try to kill Flack. I got excited about the idea and was persuaded to write fic about it. I've only seen S1 of SGA so this is set in a sort of AU for SGA (Sheppard gets his promotion and Ronon joins the team but that's basically it) This is also my first time writing SGA fic, so let me know if the characters sound okay. I'm not sure if or when I will finish this (have to catch up on both fandoms) but I did like this fic.

"Hey, we got a DB with a really weird...thing," Flack said as Danny and Angell joined him. It looked as though this was another case of two separate cases intersecting, so Angell had been advised to tag along, see if this matched her case with Stella.

"A thing?" Angell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Take a look," Flack said, gesturing to the irregular shaped box.

"Know anything about the vic?" Danny asked as he pulled out the camera.

"Had a military ID. Staff Sergeant Cooper Wilde." Flack showed Danny the wallet that was lying next to the body. All I did was flip it open to look That's where it fell."

"You touch anything else?"

"My arm grazed the thing when I leaned down to touch the wallet, so there might be some of those epithelials you CSIs are so fond of on the corner."

"See, this is why you should wear long sleeved shirts to work," Angell said with a smirk.

"If you hadn't decided to take the work shirts I left at your place to the cleaners I would have had one," he said with a smirk of his own.

"No fair," she said. "I was doing it to be helpful."

"Relax, Jess," he said with a laugh. "I was planning on taking them in any way. You will remember that today was supposed to be my day off, hence the jeans and T-shirt."

"I'm just surprised you didn't run home and change."

"I was enjoying your more comfortable bed."

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore!" Danny said, throwing his hand that wasn't holding the camera up into the air. "No more couple talk."

Angell laughed. "What? It bother you _that_ much?"

"Yes," he said with a nod, going back to photographing stuff. He finished up a minute later. "Angell, can you grab some gloves from my kit and help me move the thing so I can get a pic of the wound under it?"

"Sure, no problem," she said. She grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on. Then she moved over to the box and looked over at Danny. "Ready?"

"Give me a sec," he said, setting his camera down. He went and put on his own pair of gloves and then bent down to help her. "All right. One...two...three!"

They lifted it up. "Hey, Danny, wait a sec. My glove is snagged." She moved her hand and the glove ripped slightly. "Damn."

"What?"

"I think you might have one of my prints on the bottom of this thing."

"Glove rip?"

"Yeah." They hurried up and set it down. "For such a small thing it weighs a ton."

"Yeah, it does." Danny looked around. "Hey, Flack! Come back over here a sec!"

Flack was only a foot away when Angell looked up and saw him. Her eyes glazed over slightly and she reached for her gun. She aimed it and pointed it at Flack. "What the hell?" he said.

He stepped out of range and before she could pull the trigger Danny disarmed her from behind. He made a grab for her the minute she tried to lunge at Flack. "What the hell?" Danny echoed.

"Why does she all of a sudden want to kill me?" Flack asked as Danny held her back.

"I don't know. You got your cuffs?"

"Yeah." He pulled them out of one of his pockets and went over to her and Danny. She was muttering something in a strange language and almost snarling at Flack, trying to lunge at him some more. Flack quickly handed the cuffs to Danny and stepped back. "Jess, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply, she just kept fighting the new restraints. Danny rubbed his face. "Flack, I don't know what the hell just happened. But I think we need to call someone else in."

"Who?"

"Mac. Something is seriously--" Danny looked past Flack. "Hey, this is a crime scene!"

Flack turned around and watched the three people entering the crime scene. "You can't be here," he said.

"I believe it is too late," the woman in the group said. "Someone has activated it."

"Great. Just great," one of the other men said. "Which one of you was stupid enough to touch it?"

"Watch it," Flack said as Danny glared at the man who spoke.

"Now everybody, let's just relax," the second man said. "Detectives, my name is Lt. Col. John Sheppard. This is Dr. Rodney McKay and Teyla Emmagan. We've been following that Marine because we needed to get back what he stole."

"And now we have a whole new set of problems," Rodney grumbled. "Like I said, which one of you was stupid enough to touch the thing."

"You call me stupid one more time and I might not be responsible for my actions," Flack said.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Sheppard said."

"He must have the gene," Teyla replied.

"What gene?" Danny asked.

"The ATA gene," Rodney replied. "This is bad news for him, even worse news for us."

"How? I mean, other than my girlfriend trying to kill me, nothing else bad has happened," Flack said.

"Anyone that touches that vessel that has the ATA gene is going to try and kill you," Teyla explained. "It is what the vessel does. That is why it is highly dangerous."

"We need to get this all back somewhere a little more secure," Sheppard said. "I think you guys are going to have to come with us."

"This is an active crime scene!" Danny said.

"Danny, I think we need to get someone else to process it," Flack said slowly.

"We need to take the vessel, too," Sheppard said.

"No way. It's evidence in a murder investigation," Danny said.

"It's going with them." Everyone turned to see Mac standing behind the group.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Danny asked.

"I got a call from someone very high up the military food chain, and they told me to get here with sirens on. The thing--"

"Vessel," Rodney corrected.

" _Vessel_ goes with them," Mac said. "I assume you have..." He took a good look at Angell. "Why is Detective Angell in handcuffs?"

"She tried to kill Flack," Danny said.

"She is ill," Teyla replied. "She needs special medical attention that only we can provide."

Mac nodded slowly. "Okay."

"So that's it? They take our evidence and we get nothing?" Danny said.

"Pretty much," Mac said with a nod. "This is out of our jurisdiction now. The military's in control."

"Great," Danny muttered.

"We need these detectives to come with us," Sheppard said.

Mac raised an eyebrow slightly. "Where to?"

"That's classified."

Mac stepped closer to Sheppard. "Nothing had better happen to them."

Sheppard nodded. "We'll try our best."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"It's the best we can offer."

Mac looked at him for a moment and then turned back to Flack. "Keep an eye on everything."

"I will," he said with a nod. He watched Mac leave and then turned back to Sheppard. "This must be a top secret military thing for Mac to back off so quickly."

"You have no idea," Sheppard said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't ever want to do that again," Flack said, shutting his eyes. When he opened them again he glanced around. "Where the hell _are_ we?"

Danny looked around, then at the dark haired woman in front of them, and then over to a tall man with thick dreadlocks. "Flack, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he murmured.

"Welcome to Atlantis," the dark-haired woman said as she came down the steps in front of them. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

"I'm Detective Don Flack, Jr. of the NYPD, and this is Detective Danny Messer," Flack said.

"Atlantis? That's a myth," Danny said.

"Apparently not," the man said.

Before Elizabeth could say anything else, Sheppard cleared his throat. "Where's Beckett? We had to sedate another detective and we'd really like to get her looked at."

"Sedate a detective?" Elizabeth's eyes got wide. "John, what happened out there?"

"It's a long story but suffice to say that he touched the vessel and now she wants to kill him," Sheppard said, pointing to Flack with his free hand.

"I didn't know!" Flack said.

"It's all right, Detective." Elizabeth turned to the man with the dreadlocks as another man came running towards them with a stretcher and two other people. "Ronon, could you assist Carson in getting..."

"Detective Angell," Danny offered.

"Detective Angell to the infirmary?" Elizabeth finished.

Ronon nodded. "What about them?" he asked, nodding to Flack and Danny as he went over to Angell and took her from Sheppard and Teyla.

"I'll speak to them in the conference room. Lt. Col. Sheppard, I would like you and Teyla to join us." Elizabeth watched as Angell was handed over to Ronon and Carson. "You too, Rodney."

"I'd be better off in my lab," Rodney protested.

Elizabeth thought for a moment and then nodded. "Perhaps you're right. See if you can figure out a way to reverse what's happened.

"Okay," Rodney said with a nod, brushing past the others.

Flack moved over to Angell for a moment and squeezed her limp hand gently. "Take care of her, okay?" Flack said quietly.

"We will, I promise," Carson said with a nod. He and Ronon got her on a stretcher and headed off into another part of the building. Flack watched them for a moment, and then he headed up the stairs with everyone else.

When they all got settled in, Elizabeth looked at the two detectives. "Detectives, I know this may seem very confusing to you, but there is a lot you need to understand and a lot of it you don't have military clearance for. But I will tell you what I can."

"Start with this being Atlantis," Danny said.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "This is Atlantis, in the Pegasus Galaxy. You traveled here via the Daedalus."

"You mean the spaceship thing," Flack said.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "That's exactly what I mean. It took you about eighteen days to get here, and it took you across our galaxy and into this one."

"Yeah, that's eighteen days of being cooped up in a room guarded by military personnel that I don't really want to go through again," Danny said, crossing his arms.

"As I said before, you don't have the clearance needed to even wander the ship," Elizabeth said patiently.

Flack saw that Danny was about to retort when he held up a hand. "What's wrong with Jess? John and Teyla here didn't tell us much."

"It's a piece of technology from an alien culture," Elizabeth said. "It was supposed to be transported from here back to Earth, but Staff Sergeant Wilde stole it from Stargate Command and took it to New York."

"Where he was murdered," Sheppard added. "That was how the detectives got involved."

"How was he killed?" Elizabeth asked Danny and Flack.

"I'm not a coroner but it looked like blunt force trauma to the back of the head," Danny said. "No gunshot or anything like that."

"The military is looking into it," Sheppard said.

"And we all know how that's going to turn out," Danny muttered. When he realized everyone was looking at him, he began to get angry. "I got drug out of the fucking _galaxy_ and you expect me to think the military's going to solve my murder case? Right now I don't really trust the military."

"Relax, Danny," Flack said.

Danny turned to Flack. "Don't tell me to relax! I have a kid on the way in less than two months, dammit. What if something happens to Lindsay while I'm stuck here at least eighteen days away from Earth? What kind of explanation is she going to get, huh? Tell me that."

Elizabeth and Sheppard looked at each other. "Detective Messer..." she began.

"What?" he spat out.

Elizabeth began to say something and stopped. "I'm sorry you got brought here."

"Not as sorry as I am." He stood up. "I need to get some air."

Elizabeth nodded. "Teyla, could you escort him outside?"

"Yes, Dr. Weir," she said quietly, standing up as well. "If you will follow me?" Danny stalked over to her and followed her out the door.

Flack, Sheppard, and Elizabeth watched. "You seem to be taking this well," Sheppard asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I've had eighteen days to think about this. All I really care about is making sure Jess is okay," he said with a shrug.

"You two are close?" Elizabeth asked.

Flack nodded. "We're dating."

"I see," she said. "Well, Detective, we'll make sure we can help her."

"Got a question for you," Flack asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah?"

"Why couldn't we get her fixed up at that base in Colorado that we all got dragged to?"

"While they understand some alien technology, this particular piece of technology was designed by the Wraith," she said.

"The what?"

"Let's just say they're very bad guys," Sheppard said. "And the people best situated with those very bad guys all live and work here on Atlantis."

Flack nodded slowly. "Are we going to be locked up here, too?"

"I think it would be all right to let you roam around a little bit," Elizabeth said. "Provided you're with an escort at all times."

"I can live with that. I just don't want to be cramped up in a room the entire time. Eighteen days was long enough."

"Why don't I give you a tour?" Sheppard suggested. "I figure you have some questions, and I can answer them as well as Elizabeth here can."

"That's fine with me," Elizabeth said.

"Okay then," Sheppard replied, standing up. Flack did the same. "On with the tour."

Elizabeth watched them both exit the room and then sighed. This was going to turn into a huge headache, and it was going to be hard on the three people brought back from Earth who had no idea what they'd gotten into. She just hoped she and her team could actually fix things for them and let them go home again.


	3. Chapter 3

Teyla followed him to the railing, but she stayed a foot or two away from Danny as he leaned against it and looked out. "There's so much water," he said quietly.

"There is only one island here. My people live there. We lost our home to..." She trailed off. "To a warring alien race."

"Huh," he said, turning to look at her. "So you're not from here."

"No, I am not." She took a step forward, and he moved to the side a little more. She moved next to him and turned her attention to the water. When he did the same she spoke again. "I am sorry you are so far away from your..."

"Girlfriend," he said.

"You are not married?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"No. I'd _like_ to be, but it's just not the right time right now." He shrugged slightly. "I asked her once if she would marry me, and she said no. So we've just been dealing with this as a dating couple."

"Is it not hard?"

"It's hard, trust me." He sighed. "I can figure why Flack got brought here, but why me? Why'd you guys rip me out of New York?"

"It was Lt. Col. Sheppard's decision," she said. "But I think it had to do with the fact that you had been in contact with the vessel. Even though you do not seem to want to kill your friend, it was best that you come with us."

Danny started to say something else and then sighed. He leaned onto the railing more, letting his shoulders sag. "I don't want to be here, Teyla. I don't care if it was the best thing to do, I don't want to _be_ here."

"I will not say I understand com0pletely because I do not, but I do know what it is like to be separated from those important to you."

"You don't live with your people?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"No. I live here in Atlantis. I am among...other people important to me. But they are not my people. They are my friends, though."

"I have one friend here," Danny said. "And right now he's more worried about Jess than he is about me and my situation."

"He is close to her?"

He nodded. "They're dating. Have been for a while now. I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about something a little more serious. Not moving in together, but maybe taking a vacation together away from New York or something." 

"Perhaps to another galaxy?" Teyla said with a small smile, looking at him intently.

"I don't think this is his idea of a vacation," he said, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. "I think he was thinking of Florida or something."

Satisfied she had gotten the reaction she wanted, she turned her body more towards him so that she was facing him fully. "Have you thought about looking at this as a vacation of sorts?"

"No, not really," he said, pulling himself off the railing to face her. "Mostly because I have too many things to worry about."

She nodded. "Will you tell me about her?"

He was quiet for a moment, but he didn't turn to face the ocean again. "Lindsay's great. She came from Montana a few years ago. Different city than New York, set more in the country. I teased her a lot when she got there but she put up with it. Sometimes she gave as good as she got. Then she had to go back home because of something that had happened when she was a girl and I just realized how much I missed her, so I followed her there."

"And she was happy to see you?"

"Yeah. Things heated up after that and then I did something stupid and things cooled off again. After a little while we got back together and then about six months ago she told me she was pregnant. She didn't expect anything from me but I've been there as much as I can be. She's a really good woman. She's fun and caring, and she's smart. I almost kind of feel like I've been waiting for someone like her to drop into my life, and at the same time I'm not sure I was supposed to get that lucky."

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." He looked out at the ocean briefly and then turned back to Teyla. "I just hope she knows it and doesn't think I'm abandoning her."

"I think if that other detective explained what we were able to tell him to her, she will understand."

"She's pregnant. I don't know how understanding she's going to be realizing I may not be back in time to see my daughter being born."

Her eyes widened slightly. "You are having a girl?"

"We found out a few months ago. We're still debating about a name, actually. I thought she would have had one in mind but she was wanting a boy, so she had boy names picked out. I think she was shocked that she's having a girl." He grinned. "She had the OB/GYN check twice."

Teyla smiled warmly at him. "If I ever have a child, it does not matter if it is a boy or girl, as long as it is healthy."

"That's what I keep trying to tell her," he said.

She looked around. "Would you like to see more of Atlantis? I could show you many of the places here, I think. At least I can show you the places my people were allowed to see when they were here."

He nodded. "I think...yeah, that sounds good."

"Good," she said. She took a few steps ahead of him and he followed. She was relieved that he seemed to be less angry than before. Soon, she hoped, Rodney would figure out how to reverse things so that Danny could be home in time to see the birth of his child.


End file.
